User talk:Hive Lord
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Inquisitor Campaign! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hive Lord page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 09:00, September 13, 2011 Hi Hive Lord, Thanks for being the first person to actually sign up to the Wiki. I was getting a little sad because no one was putting anything up at all. I would also recommend checking out the Standard Rules page cos some of them are pretty cool. I've started the page for your squad, so when you have time you can fill it in. Another couple of things: Firstly, because you lost a member last game (like almost everyone) you can have another. You can keep running a team of 3 if you like, but if you want a 4th guy, you can have one of the Space Pirates or let me know what kind of guy you would like, either via here, or an email. You can have pretty much anyone you want, as long as they're from the 41st Millenium. Pretty much write me a little bio of the guy, and what role you want him to fill, and I'll do the rest. Secondly, I decided to give everybody a secret special ability for their team. Yours is that, whenever anyone on your team tries to find equipment, because of your connections with the Governor, you have a much easier time with it. I won't reveal this, or the effects, during the game. yours The Only GM Hi Hive Lord, You can put up any photos you want, as long as they are relevant (ie. Don't put up an picture of an adorable kitten for your soldier's picture, unless they actually are an adorable kitten). If you think it would look awesome to photoshop some 40k photos with TF2 faces or whatever, that's fine with me. As for the cloning machine, I'm cool with that as well, as it does leave some interesting options for me with the story telling, just as long as you tell me where it is in the city. Is it in a secret facility, miles below the surface? Or is it in the janitor's closet of their home base? Note that this means your character will remain the same if you use this. They will have the same statistics and Talents every time you clone them, as well as the same memories (except for whatever the other clones have done). Also, please keep doing what you're doing in regards to backgrounds. I never even thought of making the corrupt governor and Alpha Team Chaos followers, but I think it really opens up the campaign in terms of where it could go, and was WAY better than what I originally had planned. I'm going to run the campaign so that the future is always malleable, nothing is set in stone except for the events that actually transpired. For your awesome backstories, you can have 2 XP to give to any members of your warband. I know you haven't written them all yet, but knowing you, the last 2 will be equally as good as the first ones. Please don't tell the others (when we eventually play again) that you got awarded this, cos they might get different amounts depending on their backstories. Sorry for this long thing by the way. GM out. Hey Hive Lord, I was just looking through the rules again, and came across an awesome realisation. Your heavy, Alpha Bravo, can use his heavy bolter with one hand (his robotic one) without any penalties for shooting at all! Thought I'd let you know GM I can only tell you what I remember. Didn't you take the character sheets with you after the last match? I hope the sheets are the same as the notes in my notebook. Alpha Leader: Hellgun with Auxiliary flamethrower Needle Pistol Chainsword Advanced bionic eye with Motion Predictor (remember to tell me you have this during games) Alpha Bravo: Grenade Launcher Demo charge (he doesn't have it at the moment though cos he just used it) Alpha Unicorn: Belt Fed Heavy bolter Advanced bionic right arm Alpha Epsilon: Long rifle with laser sight They are all wearing carapace armour, except for Epsilon, who is wearing flak. Unicorn doesn't wear armour over his bionic arm.